Combs for use in combing machines are known in the form of round combs from public prior use, at least one comb element, which is engaged with the fibres to be combed, being arranged on a base body. A comb, which has a plurality of comb elements along its entire periphery, is called a circular comb. The active combing region may be, in this case, 78°, 90°, 111°, 180° of the periphery of the surface line of the comb. Circular combs are also known, in which the entire surface line is taken up with comb elements, such as needles, needle strips, saw-tooth wire portions, comb teeth or saw-tooth stamped parts. These comb elements, which are per se preassembled, are also called bar tacks.